Episode 22: The Elemental Chaos (Tales From the Crick)
The Elemental Chaos is the twenty-second episode in the series and second episode of Tales From the Crick. The party gets a warm welcome at The Crick, but somethin's still amiss! Moonshine plays host and shows off her stump, Beverly has a hard time relating to Crick youngins, and Hardwon risks it all on his wood block playing skills. MeMaw reveals a plan that could help the Band of Boobs beat Marabelle. Plot Synopsis Approaching The Crick The Band of Boobs approaches the populated area of The Crick and uses Balnor’s Off Repellent to keep insects off of them. They spot some youngins pissing on a burning stump, which are revealed to be firemen. Hungry, Hardwon suggests they move toward the populated area to get some Crick cuisine, to which Moonshine hopes there’s a craw boil going on. As they enter The Crick, Murph describes it as surprisingly beautiful to those beside Moonshine. Hovering magical torches, stump houses alight with a warm glow, rope bridges, and a bonfire with people dancing and singing come into sight. The Grandma Tree, a large tree where there’s always a fire burning, is at the center of it all, and acts as a meeting place for the Cricks. Moonshine hops on the shoutin’ stump and starts playing the “I’m Back” song to announce her return. Other members including multiple Petris and Crick bullywugs join in on Moonshine’s celebration. Chaos ensues around them as peepers (baby Crick bullywogs) wrestle one another and youngins run wild, one of which with a flaming branch. Bev gives a youngin a copper, and a fight for it ensues between the Crick folk. The BoB sees cousin Cooter leave the Grandma Tree with his black scabs just before Moonshine introduces her companions, who are met with open arms. She looks around for MeMaw, and asks both the youngest and eldest Petris as to where she is. The eldest Petri informs her that she chased after a froghemoth in order to rassle it. Bev pulls out a Green Teen pamphlet and gives it to Petri hoping that he’ll consider a Crick chapter, but he throws in the fire thinking its tinder. Petri then stuffs a bunch of the youngins into the timeout bag who try to put out the fire with their urine. Moonshine approaches concerned looking Crick bullywugs who tell her they were spooked by the froghemoth who had previously been in the Bullybog (Bullywug District). One of the bullywugs makes note that multiple bullywugs went into the fog and came back as froghemoths. Moonshine shifts into Fungal Form ready to help MeMaw in her fight. Moonshine also announce’s Balnor’s presence after forgetting to. The BoB chases after MeMaw, Hardwon with a bucket of crick water. MeMaw vs The Froghemoth The BoB go to the west to aid MeMaw and find her mid lightning bolt as she fights the froghemoth. Maw Maw is there fighting at her side too. She asks them if they can take care of the second froghemoth, which bursts through the brush. Maw Maw addresses Paw Paw, and Hardwon bends the knee to her, offering his axe. The gang rolls initiative: Hardwon 20, Moonshine 19, Ol’ Cobb, Beverly 9, Balnor 6, Froghemoth. The froghemoth rages, swallowing a tent before letting out a harrowing roar. Hardwon swings his axe and slashes into one of the monster’s tentacles. Hardwon swings again, rolling a Nat 20, and deals a heavy blow which helps him win the favor of Maw Maw. He activates his Action Surge to impress Maw Maw further and hits again, knocking a dead Crick bullywug out of its mouth. Moonshine casts Flame Blade as a bonus action on New Betsy and hits. Cobb attacks next, pushing Balnor out of the way, and hits the froghemoth twice with his gun. He uses a bonus action to his once more, and tries to impress MeMaw by saying “watch this!” Beverly tries to attack but misses on his first attack, and hits on the second attack. He uses his bonus action to add 2d6 of thunder damage and forces the froghemoth to spit out another dead bullywug. Balnor attacks but misses, and Beverly makes him hold his backpack. The froghemoth sees Balnor retreat and shoots his tongue out at Balnor, which wraps around the halfling. He takes heavy damage and is swallowed by the froghemoth. In order for him to escape the froghemoth must have more than 20 damage done to him in one turn. Hardwon attacks two more times, missing firstly but hitting secondly. Beverly throws Moonshine the backpack, and she takes out a vomit berry to throw in the froghemoth’s mouth. The froghemoth make a Constitution Save to stomach the vomit berry, but spits up Balnor. Ol’ Cobb attacks twice, hitting firstly but missing secondly. Beverly does a Vanilla Slice and hits twice, finishing the froghemoth. Reconvening with MeMaw After the fight, Moonshine approaches MeMaw to talk about the intel on the crick rot she’s gathered. MeMaw tells her that the Grandma Tree is filled with sick Cricks, but she hasn’t found a cure. She also explains that those on the west side have been evacuated because of the mist, but Melf and his radlers disappeared in the fog. They sent a rescue party to find him, but they also disappeared. Moonshine tells MeMaw that she’ll go into the fog, and easily persuades her by planning to tie a rope to herself in order to not get lost. MeMaw thinks it’s a great idea, but Maw Maw finds it ill-advised. Moonshine theorizes that it might be Mirabelle who’s responsible for the fog, to which MeMaw accuses Ol’ Cobb of saying something to the young Crick. Hardwon puts on his goggles to try to see into the fog, but sees nothing of note. Beverly can tell the land is poisoned, and senses evil all throughout the fog. Moonshine tries to throw fire into the mist but it does nothing. After failing to see into the fog, the BoB follow MeMaw back to her stump. Back at MeMaw’s Stump MeMaw’s stump is Grandma Tree adjacent, which raises the property value. The inside is minimalistic, the main area having meditation mats spread out across it. Balnor fails to start the oven properly, so MeMaw puts tea on the stove. The group sits down at the kitchen table, and the BoB explain the situation. They inform her that Ulfgar has been infected with an advanced case of crick rot. They explain that the three legendary heroes faced a fungal demon in hell, and that she may have slipped out. Moonshine asks why she never told her about Mirabelle, and she explains that they kept it quiet in order to not bring a bad reputation to The Crick. MeMaw expresses worry about the possibility of her sister being back, and asks Moonshine if she knows about The Elemental Chaos. She explains that ancient druids created four elemental titans in order to create a new world, but it didn’t quite work because the titans proved too powerful to control. If the BoB can defeat the titans, they could be granted their power, giving them a huge advantage over Mirabelle. MeMaw warns that if any of them die in the elemental plane that their soul will be trapped there. The BoB decides to rest up before leaving for the elemental chaos in the morning. The BoB go to Moonshine’s stump, and find another crick elf, Billy Jo, sleeping there and hoarding acorns. Billy Jo passes out on the floor and The Band enjoy a one-big-bed together. The Ritual The BoB enjoy a hefty Crick breakfast again, and Bev tries coffee for the first time. The bonfire roars still, and the Cricks all enjoy food together. Maw Maw comes to Moonshine’s stump and leads them to a private fire where they will perform a ritual together. Deeper into the eastwood, MeMaw has gathered Crick elders in order to perform the ritual in order to travel to the chaos. Everyone strips to the nude except Bev and Balnor, who strip to their boxers. MeMaw creates a concoction in a cauldron which will put The Band in a trance, but if they choose to break the trance, they will be out for good. They choose “Gemma” as their safe word in order to exit if they must, and they enter the chaos. The Chaos The BoB awaken in the elemental chaos and find armageddon surrounding the land around them. They follow a path toward the mountains and spot a rock temple, which seems responsible for the surrounding earthquakes. They approach the temple (which is 300 ft away), and roll initiative to get there without dying. Moonshine begins by casting Longstrider on her companions and moves 35 ft. Hardwon takes a Full Dash Action and moves 80ft. Moonshine rolls a 1d4 twice, and gets a 4 both times, which determines that nothing will happen during the lair actions. Ol’ Cobb takes a Full Dash Action and moves 80ft. Beverly takes a Full Dash Action and moves 70ft. Moonshine rolls a 1d4, and rolls a 1, causing the earth to crack. Everyone makes a DC15 Dex Saving throw to stay standing. Beverly’s Aura of Protection gives both Hardwon and Ol’ Cobb an extra +4 to their rolls. Moonshine and Hardwon save, but Beverly and Ol’ Cobb don’t, knocking them prone. Moonshine rolls a 1d4, and rolls a 1 again, causing the fissure to get bigger. Moonshine saves, but Hardwon does not. Moonshine takes a Full Dash Action 70ft. Hardwon gets up and runs half his speed for 40ft. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling a 4 and a 2. Rocks start falling from above and The Band must make a DC10 Dex Saving throw, with disadvantage if prone. Everyone saves the check. Ol’ Cobb gets up and runs half his speed for 40ft. Bev gets up by launching himself and runs half his speed for 35ft. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling a 1 and a 3. The earthquake rages again and the fissure grows even bigger. Moonshine is within Bev’s Aura of Protection now, and everyone saves. Next, boulders roll toward them and the gang must make a DC14 Dex Save. Everyone except Bev saves, but Moonshine gets a Nat 20 on her save and grabs Bev out of the way. Moonshine puts down Beverly, and makes a Full Dash Action for 70ft. Hardwon takes a Full Dash Action for 80ft. Murph roll a 1d4 and roll a 3. Boulders roll toward them again and everyone saves except Ol’ Cobb, but Moonshine gets another Nat 20 on her save and grabs Cobb out of the way. Ol’ Cobb takes a Full Dash Action for 80ft. Bev takes a Full Dash Action for 70ft. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling a 1 and a 3. The earthquake rumbles again, and the gang must make a DC15 Dex Save. Everyone passes except Bev, who is thrown toward the fissure and winds up hanging onto the edge. Next, boulders roll toward them and Hardwon, Ol’ Cobb, and Moonshine fail. Hardwon and Ol’ Cobb take damage but stay standing, Moonshine also takes damage but is flung onto the edge of the fissure. Moonshine pulls herself up from the fissure and helps Bev out too. Hardwon takes a Full Dash Action for 80ft. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling a 4 and a 2. Rocks fall from above and they must pass a DC10 Dex Saving Throw to pass. Everyone passes and avoid the rocks. Ol’ Cobb takes a Full Dash Action for 80ft. Bev takes a Full Dash Action for 70ft. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling a 1 and a 4. The earthquake ripples again and knocks everyone prone. Moonshine stands and runs 35ft. Hardwon stands and runs 40ft, and makes it to the temple. Hardwon throws his grappling hook toward Moonshine and it reaches about 10ft in front of her. A boulder rolls from ahead, and everyone gets hit by it. Ol’ Cobb rushes up, making it to Hardwon grabbing the rope. Beverly grabs the rope and shimmies toward the temple for 35ft. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling a 4 and a 3. A boulder rolls from ahead, and everyone gets hit, except Hardwon. Moonshine takes a Full Dash Action for 70ft, now caught up to Bev. Hardwon readies a rope just in case the other one breaks. Murph rolls two 1d4s, rolling double 2s. A boulder rolls from ahead, and everyone gets hit, except Hardwon. Rocks fall, resulting in Ol’ Cobb being crushed and pinned on the stairs. Even more rocks fall, knocking Moonshine unconscious. Bev does a Strength Check in order to reverse scoop Moonshine so she doesn’t fall into the fissure and succeeds. Ol’ Cobb does a Strength Check to get out from beneath the rock but fails. Bev does a Touch Hands to Moonshine, healing her for 30hp and the two shimmy the final 20ft to the stairs. Hardwon, Moonshine, and Beverly push the rock off Ol’ Cobb with ease, and make Stealth Rolls to enter the temple. Moonshine casts Pass Without Trace in order to enter even stealthier, and the Earth Titan fails his Wisdom Check. The three enter the crude temple and spot the Earth Titan, clad in black platemail and with an iron crown. He sits on a throne banging his fist on the arm rest, shaking the temple around him. Hardwon walks out from stealth and keeps beat with the pounding on his wood block. Hardwon rolls a Persuasion Check, and is greeted by the Earth Titan who mocks him as a court jester. The two sound off in a battle of titles before Hardwon genuinely asks for the titan’s help. The episode ends. Music/Sound Effects "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. "Slumber in the Stump" by Emily Axford. "The Sultan of Stone" by Emily Axford. "Sumpin’s a Mess Out West" by Emily Axford. "A Fate Refused" by Emily Axford. "A Haven Away From Home" by Emily Axford. Quotes * “You know I never leave home without Off.” - Balnor * “Don’t you walk around like you know who your daddy is!” - Moonshine Cybin * “You have my axe.” - Hardwon Surefoot to Maw Maw * "Home's where the Hardwon is." – Moonshine * "Tough times call for tough skin." – Moonshine * "She's always slipping around, she's a wriggly little bitch. And I mean that in a bad way." – MeMaw about Marabelle * MeMaw: "I want to go with you, but I … Moonshine, you ever been out of spells, you know what that's like?" – Moonshine: "Oh, I just did it for the first time and it felt like … it felt like 4 episodes of a podcast, if y'all know what I'm saying." – MeMaw: "Oh, i do not like listening to podcasts!" – Beverly: "Podcast, isn't that when you flick bean pods into the crick?" – MeMaw: "Yeah, we call that fishing, podcasting. 'Oh yeah I went podcasting this morning, caught a few wrigglers'." * "Derogatory, that sounds complementary!" – Moonshine * MeMaw: "I think that might be the only way you're gonna be able to beat Marabelle, by turning nature itself against her." – Hardwon: "You sure you don't wanna do the rope thing?" * Moonshine: "We are no stranger to rituals. Give us something, we'll pop it. I took a pill in Bahumia." – Murph singing: "I took a pill in Bahumia, to show Old Cobb I was cool." * Balnor: "So am I not going? Am I not going?" – Hardwon: "We need you here. It's not that we don't need you." – Beverly: "It's not that we don't need you, it's that we need Old Cobb a lot more!" * “The Earl of Earth, The Sultan of Stone, The Rock Reaper, The Earthquake… Guy!” - Earth Titan Trivia * The Toegolds own several vacation properties. * Crick Bullywugs like to wrestle, and it is disrespectful to deny one’s challenge. * Instead of Murph, Caldwell rolls for Balnor in the fight against the froghemoth. * Beverly makes Balnor hold his backpack for the first time. * Beverly tries to give Balnor the final kill on the froghemoth but he can’t finish it. * Paw Paw is first referred to as a Scramble Man in this episode. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Tales From the Crick Category:Season 1